In U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,195 to Cuthbert et al. there is disclosed an aqueous solution formed by combining water, a silane coupling agent, and an alkoxysilane. The solution is used as a treating agent for cellulosic and masonry surfaces for rendering such surfaces water repellent. An improvement on the disclosure of Cuthbert et al. is claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,327 to Stark-Kasley et al. In this disclosure, a petroleum or synthetic wax is combined with the above mentioned silanes to provide improved water repellency to, e.g., wood or masonry. In order to achieve the most desirable results, an aqueous silicone resin emulsion is also included in the compositions taught by Stark-Kasley et al.